call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
M1A1 Thompson
Die M1A1 Thompson ist eine Maschinenpistole, die in jedem Call of Duty vorkommt, das im zweiten Weltkrieg spielt, außerdem hat sie einen kurzen Auftritt in Call of Duty: Black Ops. In der neuen Zombiekarte Mob of the Dead aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II erscheint sie unter dem Namen "Tommy Gun". Call of Duty und Call of Duty: United Offensive Kampagne Die Thompson ist eine beliebte Starterwaffe in der amerikanischen Kampagne, ähnlich wie die PPSh-41 in der thumb|Die Thompson in Call of Dutyrussischen Geschichte. Die beiden Versionen aus den Spielen sind jedoch unterschiedlich, in UO macht die Waffe viel weniger Schaden, nur noch etwa ein Drittel, denn in Call of Duty konnte sie einen Gegner schon mit einer Kugel töten. Sie hat eine hohe Magazinkapazität und macht guten Schaden, gepaart mit niedrigem Rückstoß kann man sie aus fast jeder Reichweite einsetzen. Munition ist nicht immer verfügbar, anders als bei der MP40, die so ähnlich ist wie die Thompson, trotzdem kann man öfter Munition dafür einsammeln als für die BAR oder die M1A1 Karabiner. Es gibt einen Feuermodus, mit dem man einstellen kann, ob man halb-automatisch oder vollautomatisch schießen will. Multiplayer In Call of Duty ist die Thompson im Multiplayer eine der beliebtesten Waffen, weil man egal aus welcher Reichweite nur zwei Kugeln braucht. In UO hat die Thompson viel an ihrer Macht verlieren, weil Schadensabfall eingeführt wurde, durch den man aus einer gewissen Distanz jetzt sechs Kugeln braucht. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Finest Hour hat die Thompson 30 Schuss im Magazin und ist in den meisten amerikanischen Missionen thumb|Die Thompson in Finest Hourvertreten, außerdem wird sie von Sergeant Dehart als Brite in der nordafrikanischen Kampagne benutzt. Sie kann einen Gegner mit zwei oder drei Schüssen töten. Sie benutzt das selbe Feuergeräusch wie die PPSh-41. Anders als in jedem anderen Spiel guckt man beim Anvisieren durch eine Art Loch und nicht mehr über das beliebte V-Visier. Call of Duty 2 Kampagne Die Thompson ist immer noch eine der beliebtesten Waffen bei den Alliierten. Die Waffe hat jetzt aber nur noch 20 Schuss im Magazin, was bedeutet, dass man viel öfter nachladen muss. Aus nächster Nähe kann man Gegner mit einem Schuss töten, ab größeren Distanzen braucht man viel mehr. thumb| Die Thompson in Call of Duty 2 Die Thompson scheint die Lieblingswaffe von Sergeant Randall zu sein. Er benutzt sie das ganze Spiel über und wird nie mit einer Zweitwaffe gesehen. Multiplayer Im Multiplayer ist die Thompson ziemlich uneffektiv, weil man 2-6 Schüsse braucht, um einen Gegner zu töten, kombiniert mit dem geringen Magazin hebt sie sich aus den anderen Maschinenpistolen nicht besonders hervor. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Big Red One wird die Thompson von vielen amerikanischen Soldaten verwendet. Sie erscheint in jeder Mission in den Händen von Sergeant Hawkins und kann vom Spieler in Wir haben schon Schlimmeres durchgemacht ''benutzt werden, außerdem ist sie in jeder Mission nach ''Piano Lupo verfügbar, mit der Ausnahme von Kruzifixhügel. Sie hat 30 Kugeln im Magazin und man findet häufig Nachlademunition für sie. Call of Duty 3 Die Thompson erscheint wieder in Call of Duty 3 und ist eine der Hauptwaffen der amerikanischen Streitkräfte. Was die Statistiken angeht, gleicht sie so ziemlich der Version aus Call of Duty 2, aber das Visier wurde stark verkleinert und nimmt nun nur noch ungefähr die Hälfte des alten Visieres in Anspruch. Man sieht die Waffe schon im Trailer. Kampagne Die Thompson ist ziemlich häufig in der Kampagne. Man sieht sie das erste Mal schon in der ersten Mission. Sie ist stark und hat niedrigen Rückstoß, aber ist ungenau auf Distanz. Sie ist ideal, um in engen Räumen viele Ziele auszuschalten und optional kombiniert man sie noch mit einem Gewehr, damit man auf weite Distanzen nicht den Kürzeren zieht. In manchen Missionen ist die Munition knapp, also sollte man jeden Schuss überdenken. Multiplayer Im Multiplayer zieht man die Thompson, wenn man bei den Alliierten ist und die Sturmsoldat-Klasse wählt. Sie ist leicht zielsicherer als die MP40 und hat weniger Rückstoß. Zwar hat sie ein kleineres Magazin, aber um das auszugleichen, ist auch die Nachladezeit nicht so lang. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In der PSP-Edition der Spielserie hat die Thompson auch einen Auftritt. Sie macht eigentlich guten Schaden gegen feindliche Soldaten und man braucht zwei Treffer in den Körper oder einen Treffer in den Kopf, um jemanden zu töten. Es ist eine der Starterwaffen in allen amerikanischen Missionen, außer in Glückliche Dreizehn, weil diese in der Luft spielt. Call of Duty: World at War Kampagne In World at War ist die Thompson nicht ein Mal eine Starterwaffe, anders wie in der meisten anderen Spielen, aber thumb|Die Thompson in World at Warman findet sie oft bei gefallenen Marines. Das erste Mal kann man sie in Semper Fi benutzen, wo zwei auf dem Boden einer Hütte liegen, in der gerade zwei japanische Offiziere einen Amerikaner hinrichten. Sie ist die Lieblingswaffe von Corporal (und später Sergeant) Roebuck und dient als eine der vier Waffen, die man am Anfang der Mission Sollbruchstelle benutzen kann. Interessanterweise benutzen die Marines die Thompson zwar, aber sie ist trotzdem eher selten anzutreffen, denn im Pazifik bestimmen ganz klar die Arisaka, Type 100 und M1 Garand, wo es langgeht. Wegen der wenigen Munition und der hohen Feuerrate gehen einem schnell die Kugeln für diese Waffe aus. Wenn zwei Spieler Ko-op an der selben Konsole spielen und einer einen Flammenwerfer als Starterwaffe kriegt, bekommt der andere eine Thompson mit voller Munition. Multiplayer Im Multiplayer ist die Thompson die erste Maschinenpistole, die man freischaltet. Sie hat niedrigen Rückstoß, zusammen mit hohem Schaden und einer hohen Feuerrate. Diese Eigenschaften machen sie selbst auf Distanz zu einer brauchbaren Waffe. Der größte Nachteil ist das kleine Magazin, was entweder durch die superschnellen Nachladezeiten oder die Magazinerweiterung ausgeglichen wird, die einem 40 Kugeln verschafft, dafür aber länger nachlädt. Die Thompson hat die selben Durchdringungswerte wie Gewehre, was besser ist wie bei anderen Maschinenpistolen. Sie ist selbst ohne Extras so penetrant wie eine andere Maschinenpistole mit Tiefer Einschlag. Von der Statistik her ist sie im Prinzip wie die Type 100, nur mit einem kleineren Magazin und besseren Chancen, wenn man durch Holz oder Metall schießt. Die Type 100 braucht exakt gleich lange, um einen Feind zu töten und ist daher wegen dem größeren Magazin meistens die bessere Wahl. Spieler, die Juggernaut verwenden, sterben erst nach 3-6 Schüssen. In Hardcore-Spielmodi braucht man meistens nur 1-2 Treffer, außer man schießt durch Objekte oder der Gegner verwendet Juggernaut bzw. Zweite Chance. Überlebenskampf Die Thompson erscheint auf jeder Karte und ist sowohl an der Wand als auch an der mysteriösen Kiste erhältlich. Man kann sie für 1200 Punkte kaufen und Munition kostet 600 Punkte. Sie ist eine gute Waffe, besonders in frühen bis mittleren Runden, weil sie hohen Schaden aus kurzer Distanz macht, eine hohe Feuerrate besitzt und präzise ist. In hohen Runden verliert sie schnell ihre Stärke und braucht viele Treffer, bis ein Zombie stirbt, also muss man auf den Kopf zielen. Auf Der Riese kann man die Waffe punchen, wodurch sie zur "Bolzomatik" wird, mit einem verdoppelten Magazin, mehr Reservemunition und höherem Schaden. Selbst nach der Verbesserung ist Munition meistens noch ein Problem, weil sie schnell ausgeht. Da hilft nur noch die Tatsache, dass man sich für 4500 Punkte Munition an der Wand kaufen kann. Wenn der Spieler in späten Runden nicht eine Menge Kopfschüsse verteilt, ist die Waffe mehr oder weniger unbrauchbar. Glücklicherweise ist der Rückstoß gering und das Visier ist großzügig und offen, wodurch es kein Problem ist, viele Kopftreffer zu erzielen. Dank dem Magazin von 40 Schuss, der schnellen Nachladeanimation und dem Existieren von Speed Cola ist für viel Feuerkraft der Bolzomatik gesorgt. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Die Thompson erscheint beinahe in jeder amerikanischen Mission als Zweitwaffe mit der M1 Garand. Aus kurzer und mittlerer Distanz ist die Waffe sehr gut, außerdem kann man sich Munition von gefallenen amerikanischen Soldaten aufheben, also ist dieses Problem schon mal gelöst. Für die meisten Spieler ist das kleine Magazin und die hohe Feuerrate allerdings ein Problem, weil viele gegnerische Waffen wie die Type 100 und MP40 in diesem Bezug besser sind. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Die Thompson erscheint in der Nintendo DS-Version von World at War als eine von fünf erhältlichen Maschinenpistolen. Wie bei den meisten Waffen in DS-Spielen gibt es einige Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede zu den Waffen auf den Konsolen. Die erste Gemeinsamkeit ist wohl das häufige Auftauchen der Waffe in der Kampagne. Außerdem ist das Visier sehr ähnlich, allerdings hat man weniger Genauigkeit für ein offeneres Blickfeld. Die Thompson in diesem Spiel hat das historisch korrekte Magazin von 30 Kugeln, anders als viele andere Versionen dieser Waffe in vorherigen Spielen. Was noch originalgetreuer ist, ist der gigantische Rückstoß, den man in diesem Spiel damit hat. Kampagne Im Einzelspieler ist die Thompson in jeder amerikanischen Mission entweder die Starterwaffe oder wird von Verbündeten benutzt. Die einzige Ausnahme bildet Auf dem Wasser, weil man mit Fahrzeugen unterwegs ist. Die Thompson braucht bis zu drei Schüsse auf mittlere Distanz, hat einen auffälligen, aber kontrollierbaren Rückstoß und ein gutes Magazin. Trotz der guten Qualitäten schlägt die Type 100 die Thompson, denn diese hat eine höhere Feuerrate und die Munition ist häufiger, auf Kosten von mehr Rückstoß. Multiplayer Im Multiplayer ist die Thompson die einzige Maschinenpistole, die für die Amerikaner verfügbar ist, wenn man sich den Alliierten anschließt. Wie alle Waffen wurde auch die Thompson im Multiplayer schwächer gemacht und man benötigt vier Treffer anstatt drei um zu töten. Zum Glück ist der Schaden auf die Entfernung nicht verringert worden. Dank diesen Eigenschaften sieht man die Waffe relativ häufig. In engen Bereichen ist die Waffe stark, denn der Rückstoß kickt sie nach oben, wo man zum Kopf kommt, an dem der Schaden erhöht wird. Selbst auf weite Distanzen hat man eine Chance, sofern man in Salven oder halb-automatisch schießt. Call of Duty: Black Ops Die Thompson taucht in den neu gestalteten Zombiekarten aus World at War auf, wenn man sich besondere Editionen holt oder das Rezzurection-DLC kauft. Man kann sie an der Wand kaufen, aber sie ist nicht mehr an der mysteriösen Kiste erhältlich. Sie ist eine der wenigen klassischen Waffen, die man auf jeder Map erhalten kann, weil es sie damals auch auf jeder Map an der Wand zu kaufen gab. Sie ist immer noch extrem stark, was man sich im Hinterkopf behalten sollte, wenn man an der Kiste nicht mit dem Glück spielen und eine schlechte Waffe ziehen möchte. Infos Generell *In Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: Roads to Victory und Call of Duty World at War hat die thumb|Die Thompson im Überlebenskampf von Black Ops IIThompson 20 Kugeln im Magazin, obwohl die echte Version 30 hatte. Call of Duty 2 *Es gibt zwei Versionen der Thompson. Vollautomatisch und halb-automatisch. World at War *Auf der Wii-Version lädt der Spieler die leere Waffe nach, als wären noch einige Kugeln im Magazin und umgekehrt. Addiert man eine Magazinerweiterung, ist dieser Fehler behoben. Das Gewehr 43 leidet unter dem selben Problem, aber nur, wenn man einen Schalldämpfer dranschraubt. *Im Klasseneditor zeigt man die Thompson ohne Maulkorb für das Mündungsfeuer, um genauer zu sein, ist es die Thompson aus Call of Duty 3. *Wenn man online mit der Thompson spielt und eine Magazinerweiterung hat, sieht jeder andere Spieler trotzdem das normale Magazin mit 20 Kugeln. *In World at War kann man sehen, dass an der Waffe eingestellt werden kann, wie sie schießen soll. Der Zeiger steht immer auf halb-automatisch, trotzdem ist die Thompson ausnahmslos vollautomatisch. *In Nacht der Untoten steht an der Wand, dass die Thompson 1500 Punkte kostet, auch wenn sie nur 1200 Punkte kostet. Das wurde in Black Ops ausgebessert. Black Ops *Die Dateien für die Thompson können in den Spieldateien auf dem PC gefunden werden, selbst wenn man nicht die klassischen Zombiekarten installiert hat. Diese Dateien sind jedoch leer. Black Ops II *Die Thompson oder viel mehr die "Tommy Gun" scheint eine Art modifiziertes Trommelmagazin zu haben, wodurch die Waffe 50 Kugeln im Magazin besitzt. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Amerikanische Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Maschinenpistolen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty 3 Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Finest Hour Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty 2 Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of duty 2: Big Red One Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War